Something Smells Shippy
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Once every week the Arrow characters meet in a space and time just south of the crumbled remains of the fourth wall. In this place they would discuss what they think of the fandom. What happens when Olicity, the fandom's most popular ship, comes up? Are the rest of the characters shippers or are the irritated at the attention Oliver and Felicity are getting? (I own nothing.)


Once every week the Arrow characters meet in a space and time just south of the crumbled remains of the fourth wall. Originally it had started out as a white room, but after the first meeting someone had compared it to an asylum, and the next week they had found that the plain room had transformed into a clone of Team Arrow's secret lair. No one knew how this happened but everyone blamed Oliver.

Anyway, in this room they would discuss what they thought of the fandom, each other, and pretty much any random thing that came to mind.

"I can start the meeting today," Felicity began with an expression of complete seriousness. She was sitting in front of the computer monitors in the most comfortable chair in the room.

"Are you going to try to prove the fandom loves you more than the rest of us?" Thea asked sarcastically, shifting her weight as she sat on a plastic folding chair.

"No-"

"They want to prove that the fandom loves their ship more than the rest of us," Roy corrected.

"It does," Oliver cut in from where he was leaning against one of the tables, playing with his quiver of arrows that he had labeled off limits to everyone else. Roy and Thea rolled their eyes at the same time, which everyone else thought was a little creepy.

"I'm not joking," Oliver continued. "Olicity is all the fans care about."

"Not true," Sarah remarked.

"This really isn't the-" Felicity tried to continue, but now everyone's attention was on debating the popularity of Olicity.

"If you type 'Arrow Oliver' into google the first thing that comes up is Oliver and Felicity, not Oliver Queen." Oliver informed the group.

"Who says that all of the fans are looking you up?" Roy asked.

"Yeah their are other very detailed and developed characters in this fandom too," Laurel crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Yeah but they normally get killed off," Oliver said dryly.

"Don't even joke about that!" Tommy exclaimed, while Moira and Sara nodded grimly.

"I came back to life," Malcolm announced.

"That's only because you're John Barrowman," Moira told him.

"Do you have to break the fourth wall?"

"The fourth wall is in ruins outside, did you read the intro?" She asked.

"Nobody reads narration for fanfictions anymore. We all just skip to the dialogue or make out scenes." There were murmurs of agreement.

"Ok," Felicity had to shout to be heard over everyone. "This wasn't what I wanted to talk about today, but since we are talking about it who actually ships Olicity?"

"Be honest!" Oliver added.

There were five seconds of silence before Diggle raised his hand.

"That's it?" Oliver sounded horrified, and Felicity looked stunned.

"Don't get defensive," Thea muttered.

"I am not getting defensive," Oliver squeaked. He then coughed and asked in an much lower voice: "Why don't you ship it?"

"I ship her an Barry," Moira admitted.

"You are dead to me," Oliver nearly shouted. "Sorry..."

"Technically you're supposed to end up with the Canary," Laurel told him.

"So you ship him and Sarah or him and you?" Diggled asked.

"Both," Laurel said with a grin. Everyone stared at her. "What? I can ship more than one thing if I want to."

"The show is supposed to be about action not a relationship," Slade informed them.

"You just think that because you're a villain," Thea said dismissively.

"Don't cheep shot the villains," Malcolm chided her. "Especially since you might become one this season."

"Admit that most of you don't ship it because you're jealous of the attention we get." Oliver challenged the group.

"I ship Roliver," Roy announced.

"Don't start on that again," Thea groaned.

"It's gonna catch on," Roy insisted. Thea and Oliver rolled their eyes at the same time, which was just as creepy as when she and Roy had earlier.

"The problem is that if it becomes cannon it won't last," Diggle explained to Oliver.

"And your last girlfriend fell of a building," Laurel added.

"Standing right here!" Sarah interjected.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry Ollie," Thea concluded. "Your ship is only supported by fangirls."

Oliver sighed and slumped into the chair next the Felicity. She patted him on the back and the room erupted into a chorus of 'aww'.

"Oh come on!" They both shouted in unison.

"We admit nothing," Sarah told them with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is what happens when I have writers block... I'm sorry if it sounded like I was hating on any of the ships (truthfully I ship most of them). This is my second Arrow fic and my first one with dialogue so I'd really appreciate some feedback.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! ;-)**


End file.
